dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Min Woo
Perfil thumb|250px|Min Woo *'Nombre:' 이민우 / Lee Min Woo *'También Conocido como:' M *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actor, Bailarín, Compositor, Diseñador, Modelo y CEO. *'Fecha de Nacimiento:' *'Estatura:' 172 cm *'Peso': 60kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo zodiacal Chino: '''Cabra *'Tipo de sangre:' B *'Familia:' Padres, Hermano, Hermana mayor *'Agencia:' **LiveWorks Company **Shinhwa Company Dramas *Merry Mary (MBC, 2007) *Banjun Drama (SBS, 2005) *Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005) *Nonstop 2 (MBC, 2001) *Haeng Jin (2000) Programas de TV * X-file (2001) * Shinhwa BabySitting (2001) * Amazing Challenge "Game Show" (2002) * A Funny One (2003) * Shinhwa Star Go Go! (2003) * Sunday Night Kendo (2004) * Happy Together (KBS2, 2004) * Let's cokeplay battle Shinhwa (2005) * Manwon Happiness (2005) * Love Letter (SBS, 2005) * X-Man (SBS, 2005) * Vitamin (2005) * Infinity Challenge - Quiz Challenge con Shinhwa (MBC, 2006) * Jihwaza (2006) * Gold Fishery (2006) * Heroine 6 (2006) * Shoot Dori Football Germany (2006) * New X-Man (SBS, 2006) * Hidden Camera (2007) * Infinity Challenge (2008) * Intimate Note (SBS, 2008) * Kko Kko Tour (Season 1) (2008) * Kko Kko Tour (Season 2) (2008) * Hello Baby (KBS, 2009) * Invincible Youth 2 (KBS, 2012) ep 20 * Shinhwa Broadcast (JTBC, 2012-2013) *You & I (SBS, 2012) ep 7 * Star Date (KBS, 2012) * Hello Counselor (KBS, 2012) * Guerilla (2012) * MUST (Mnet, 2012) * God of victory (2012) * Radio Star (MBC, 2012) * Win Win "WW" (KBS2, 2012) * Mnet Wide (Mnet, 2012) * Mnet Open Studio (Mnet, 2013) * Real Talk Show (KBS, 2013) * Happy Together 3 (KBS2, 2013) * Hello Counselor (KBS, 2013) * Saturday Nigth Live "SNL" (TVN, 2013) * Radio Star (MBC, 2013) * Beatles Code (Mnet, 2013) * Cool Kiz On The Block (KBS2, 2013) * Talk Showa TAXI (TVN, 2013) * People Inside (2013) ep 353-354 * Dancing 9 (Mnet, 2013) * Running Man (SBS, 2013) ep 160-161 * Radio Star (MBC, 2014) * National Talk Show Hello (KBS2, 2014) * Escape at 2PM Cultwo Show (SBS Power FM, 2014) invitado * Younha´s Starry Night! (MBC, 2014) * Kim Changryul’s Old School' (SBS Power FM, 2014) * Choi Hwajung’s Power Time (SBS Power FM, 2014) * 1000 Songs Challenge (SBS, 2014) * Hello Counselor (KBS, 2014) * Law of the Jungle (En Brasil) (SBS, 2014) * Dancing 9 Season 2 (Mnet, 2014) * EXO 90:2014 (Mnet, 2014) (ep 3) * Healing Camp (SBS, 2015) * Hello Counselor (KBS2, 2015) * Running Man (SBS, 2015) ep 236 * Invisible Man (KBS, 2015) * Yoo Huiyeol's Sketchbook (KBS, 2015) * Dancing 9 Season 3 (Mnet, 2015) * Super Idol (MBC, 2015) * BOYS 24 (Mnet, 2016) * Celebrity Bromance (28.06.16, junto a JungKook) * 4wheeled Restaurant (tvN, 2018) *City Fishermen (Channel A, 2018) ep 35-36 *Idol Room (jTBC, 2018) ep 2 * Law of the Jungle (SBS, 2018) Películas *Holy Daddy (2006) *Emergency Act 19 (2002) Discografía 'Álbum''' Mini Álbum Single Colaboraciones * Double K - Green Wave (Feat. Lee Min Woo) (2017) Videos Musicales * Kim Jo Han - Y.O.U (2016) Tour y Conciertos * M Showcase: for 2nd album '''- Septiembre 2005 * '''M's Girl Friend: first live concert - 14-15 enero 2006 - 88 Gymnasium, Seoul * M Live Works Concert: Seoul (2-3 Diciembre 2006); Osaka, Japan (28 Marzo 2007); Tokyo, Japan (1 Abril 2007) * M Explore Concert in Seoul: 25-26 Agosto 2007 * M Style: "HEY! Get Wild! Dance! Scream!" in Seoul 23-24-25 Diciembre 2007 * Explore M 2008: M Style Japan Live in Tokyo: 10-11 Enero 2008 * Wolf M Concert in Seoul: 16-17 Febrero 2008 * Back to 'M' Concert in Seoul: 30-31 Mayo 2008 * M Rizing Tour Step 1: '''Club Concert: 25 Septiembre 2008 (2 shows) * '''M Rizing Tour Step 2: Concerts in Tokyo: 17-18 Diciembre 2008 * M Rizing Tour Step 3: Adieu 2008 in Seoul: 31 Diciembre 2008 (2 shows) * M's Acoustic & Unplugged: 15 a 25 Octubre 2009 en Chungmu Arts Hall * M′s Suite Room concert - Febrero 2010 * M Original Christmas Live concert (23-24 Diciembre 2012) * M Lee Minwoo Christmas Live XMAS '''(24-25 diciembre 2013) * '''2014 M+Ten Tour Seúl (24-25 de mayo) Japon, Beijing (26 de julio), Shanghai (9 de agosto) y Tokio (7 de junio) * M Le Min Woo Christmas Live Concert "ON THE RECORD & OFF THE RECORD" '''seul (24-25-26) Premios * '''2004 '''Premio de Buzz * '''2004 MTV Music Arward Japan "Mejor zumbido asia" * 2005 '''Premio Disco de Oro * '''2005 Mnet Asian Music Arward - Mejor Espectáculo de Danza * 2005 '''Precio SBS Music * '''2006 '''Canal V Tailandia: Mejor Artista de Asia * '''2006 Premio de la cultura Dongnam Hottrack (china) * 2006 El artista asia favorito elegido por los ciudadanos de china "Asia Star Family Love conciertos de Shanghai * 2007 '''Artista MVP agosto Netizen (3er lugar) * '''2007 '''Premio Elección de Visor * '''2007 MKMF 2007 Premio: Los candidato de baile (nominado) * 2007 MKMF 2007 Premio: Canción del Año (nominado para la canción "Stomp" Curiosidades *'Grupo de Kpop:' Shinhwa **'Posición:' Vocalista y Bailarín. *'Educación': Universidad Dae Jhun. *'Especialidades:' Break-dance, canto, beatboxing y actuar *'Aficiones:' Dibujar caricaturas, leer comics y escuchar música *'Religión': Cristiano *Cuando actúa en solitario usa el nombre artístico de M'. *Fue el cuarto miembro de Shinhwa en unirse al grupo y es muy famoso por sus performances, tanto de baile como canto. * Fue el primer miembro de Shinhwa en debutar como solista. * El primer álbum de Minwoo "Un-Touch-Able" de acuerdo con la tabla de 2004 fue vendido por más de 100,000 copias. * Comparte fecha de cumpleaños con Choi Hyo Jung de OH MY GIRL * Minwoo realizo una presentación en el concierto de Seúl la cantante americana Christina Aguilera el 24 de junio como parte de su Tour "Back to Basics" * El cuarto álbum M Rizing, vendio mas de 30.000 copias ejemplares en 2008. * Es fanboy de Yuri (SNSD) * En junio de 2009, hizo su regreso con mini-álbum Minnovation, Colaboró con el productor estadounidense Outsidaz en la pista del título, "Minnovation" que se infunde con electrónica y el hip hop beats. *A principios del 2007 se hizo independiente de Good Enternainment como solista y formó su propia empresa "'M Rising", que él mismo maneja y dónde enseña a futuros cantantes, compositores y productores. * En enero 2010 tuvo un grave accidente de coche el día de noche buena, en la que sufrió algunas lesiones grave. * Fue el último de los miembros de Shinhwa en alistarse en febrero de 2010. * El 25 de febrero de 2010 se alisto durante 24 meses de servicio militar obligatorio. Completó cuatro semanas de entrenamiento básico seguido por el deber no activa como oficial de servicio público en la estación de Seúl. * Fue dado de alta del servicio militar el 2 de marzo de 2012. * Mantuvo una relación con la presentadora y actriz Amy, pero parece ser que no acabaron en buenos términos, ya que ella más tarde habló de los motivos que tuvo para terminarlo, mientras él no decia nada, sus compañeros de grupo lo apoyaban y lo defendían de esas acusaciones. * Escribió muchas canciones para el álbum de Shinhwa y otros artistas como Jewelry, LYn, Kim Dong Wan, Wonder Girls, Andy, V.O.S y 4Minute. *Es el co-CEO junto a su compañero Eric de SHINHWA Company, empresa que lleva las actividades del grupo. *En Noviembre de 2012 firmó con LiveWorks Company, en la cual están también sus compañeros Shin Hye Sung. Está empresa lleva sus actividades en solitario: álbumes, conciertos y la participación en la producción de canciones y enseñanzas de nuevos artistas. * El 28 de Julio, Lee Min Woo realizo en un club de Seúl la Fiesta Wolf-M, celebrando su cumpleaños y el relanzamiento de su marca de sombreros Wolf-M. * En 2012 minwoo ha sido elegido como jurado en un programa de audiciones chino “Sung Dong Yah Juh Woo” como el representante de Corea. * En 2014 hizo su regreso solitario después de 5 años, Para celebrar el décimo aniversario de su debut como solista, lanzará un mini álbum especial titulado “M+TEN“ presentando a Eric. * En 2014 viajo a brasil para participar en el programa "Law of the Jungle in brasil" * En 2014 se confirmo para el papel “K-Pop Dance Master” en “Dancing 9 Season 2” se unirá al equipo Red Wings, Saldrá al aire en junio. * En marzo 2015 vuelve a tomar el papel “K-Pop Dance Master” en “Dancing 9 Season 3” se unirá al equipo Red Wings, Saldrá al aire en abril. * Ha tomado el papel de “K-Pop Dance Master” en las tres temporadas consecutivas de “Dancing 9” del Mnet. * Lee Min Woo junto a Shin Hye Sung serán jurados especiales en el programa de audición Mundial de Colaboración chino-coreano "Super Idol" 'saldra al aire el 14 de julio en MBC MUSIC. * El 18 de julio de 2015 se hizo oficial su relación con la Modelo Go So Hyun. * El 17 de diciembre de 2015 se oficializó su ruptura con la Modelo Go So Hyun. * El diciembre lazo el single '"Breathe" '''una colaboración entre '''M X GERAGIDA. * Participo en el programa King of Mask Singer el 10 de abril, fue uno de los concursantes, el fue Carbonara abrió el episodio mediante la interpretación de “Kiss Me” de Park Jin Young en la segunda ronda de la competencia. * Lee Min Woo y Shin Hye Sung de Shinhwa aparecerán en BOYS24 han sido elegidos como líderes del programa de supervivencia de unidades BOYS24 de Mnet. * El dia 28 de junio 2016 se revelo el primer epsodio de “Flower Boy Bromance” S8 , junto a JungKook Miembro de BTS en el cual revelan que apesar de tener una diferencia de edad de 18 años tienen Gran amistad, bajo este programa JungKook revelo que le quiere acercarse mas a el como un hermano menor. Enlaces *Perfil (nate) *HanCinema * Lee Minwoo Oficial Facebook * Instagram Galería Lee Min Woo.jpg Lee Min Woo2.jpg Lee Min Woo3.jpg Lee Min Woo4.jpg Lee Min Woo5.jpg Lee Min Woo6.jpg Lee Min Woo7.jpg Lee Min Woo8.jpg Videografía M (Lee Min Woo) - Taxi| Taxi 이민우(M) - Girl Friend-0| Girl Friend 이민우(M) - If You..-0| If You.. 이민우(M) - Sometimes| Sometimes 이민우(M) - Sweet Sound| Sweet Sound Categoría:KActor Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Shinhwa Company Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarín Categoría:KCEO Categoría:KDebut2003